Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Physocarpus opulifolius cultivar Seward.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Physocarpus plant, botanically known as Physocarpus opulifolius, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Sewardxe2x80x99.
The new Physocarpus is a product of a breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Grand Haven, Mich. The objective of the breeding program was to create new compact and freely branching Physocarpus cultivars with small dark purple-colored leaves.
The new Physocarpus originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in June, 2000, of the Physocarpus opulifolius var. Nanus, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with the, Physocarpus opulifolius cultivar Monlo, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,211, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Physocarpus was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant in a controlled environment in Grand Haven, Mich., within a population of the progeny resulting from the cross-pollination.
Asexual reproduction of the new Physocarpus by cuttings was first conducted in Grand Haven, Mich. in September, 2000. Since then, asexual reproduction by cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Physocarpus are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The cultivar Seward has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and light intensity without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Sewardxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Sewardxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Physocarpus:
1. Upright and mounding plant habit.
2. Freely branching growth habit.
3. Small dark purple-colored leaves with deep lobes and serration.
Plants of the new Physocarpus can be compared to plants of the female parent, the var. Nanus. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Grand Haven, Mich., plants of the new Physocarpus differed from plants of the var. Nanus in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Physocarpus were not as compact as plants of the var. Nanus.
2. Plants of the new Physocarpus had larger leaves than plants of the var. Nanus.
3. Leaves of plants of the new Physocarpus had dark purple-colored leaves whereas leaves of plants of the var. Nanus had green-colored leaves.
Plants of the new Physocarpus are most similar to plants of the male parent, the cultivar Monlo. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Grand Haven, Mich., plants of the new Physocarpus differed from plants of the cultivar Monlo in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Physocarpus were more compact than plants of the cultivar Monlo.
2. Plants of the new Physocarpus were more freely branching than plants of the cultivar Monlo.
3. Plants of the new Physocarpus had smaller leaves than plants of the cultivar Monlo.
4. Leaves of plants of the new Physocarpus had deeper lobes and were more undulating than leaves of plants of the cultivar Monlo.
5. Leaves of plants of the new Physocarpus were dark purple in color whereas leaves of plants of the cultivar Monlo were purple and green in color.